I'm Sorry
by The Plot Thief
Summary: Because… really, what was to say that things would be any different if it were him in that poor girl's position just moments ago? … "I'm Sorry" … It hurt just to think of it.


**So, this is my first KuroBasu Fic that litteraly just came out of nowhere x3 Anyways, I absolutely LOVE this pairing xDD And you could say that this is to show my love for them x3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I knew nothing about basketball before I got into this fandom ^^**

**P.S. to those who recognize me somehow from my other fandoms... Plz. Don kill mah!**

**NOW, Withought further ado...**

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

* * *

"I'm Sorry"

Two words.

Two very simple words, containing such crushing intensity as it rang clearly in the deafening silence, voice holding little emotion as the owner calmly walked away without a backward glance.

From his spot behind a nearby building, just out of sight, Takao Kazunari smiled to himself. It was a solemn smile -a far cry from the usual sunny grins he wore in front of other people- and he wondered to himself how such simple words could cause such pain...

"Takao" a voice suddenly called, making the raven-haired point guard jump. The out-of-character expression on his face disappearing immediately as forest green came into his field of vision.

"Yo, Shin-chan" he calmly greeted before adjusting his sight around the corner, watching as the poor girl tried to wipe away her tears. "Another one down, just like that eh?" he pretended to pout. "She was pretty cute too... Do you have to be that cold towards everyone who confesses to you?" the raven haired teen glanced at his partner, his face as blank as the shooting guard's was when he said those two words.

Midorima Shintarou only stared at him. "I'm only being honest. It is them who approach me on their own; I don't hold any obligation towards them. They shouldn't expect anything different" he stated matter-of-factly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with bandaged fingers.

The raven felt his stomach clench at these words, but it's not like it was a surprise where Shuutoku's Ace was involved. Takao knew this well enough…which was why he himself wasn't expecting anything. '_Still…' _he thought to himself '_…sure would be nice if he was just a little affected by it'_

It wasn't as if he was upset that Midorima wasn't interested in getting a girlfriend. No, not at all. In fact, he was relieved that his chances still stood (however insignificant they are. Hey, a guy could dream you know!), but whenever he hears those two words being spoken by the green-haired shooting guard, he can't help but feel a stinging pain in his chest.

Because… really, what was to say that things would be any different if it were_ him_ in that poor girl's position just moments ago?

…

"_**I'm Sorry"**_

…

_It hurt just to think of it._

Running a hand through his hair, Takao let out an exaggerated sigh and began to walk off in the direction where he parked the rickshaw earlier that evening. A pout on his lips as he tried to distract himself from his aching heart with thoughts of having to cart the taller –heavier- male around again (cause really, after all this time he was certain it'd have to take some sort of miracle for him to actually win a single round of Rock-Paper-Scissors… not that he'd give up that easily though. You never know when a miracle can happen right? He smirked).

Had he been paying close enough attention though –with his hawk eye and all—, he would have probably noticed something _slightly_ strange about the way his partner looked after him then. A little conflicted perhaps… solemn even, or..._hopeful_ maybe?

"Shin-chan's gonna be alone forever if he keeps this up!" Takao announced as he faced the shooting guard, grin on his face and fist in the ready for yet another round of Janken.

Carefully adjusting the Hawk figurine in his left hand –Cancer's lucky item for the day— and extending a fist as well, Midorima flashed the raven a pointed look.

With both players positioned, the shorter of the two took initiative. "Right then, Jan-ken-p—"

"You won't let that happen though"

…

"Huh?" Takao blinked, his hand spread wide before him as he not quite processed those words. He tilted his head. "Shin…chan?" he asked confusedly, doubting his ears. He must've heard wrong; Shin-chan couldn't have said something that cheesy… (though there were definitely butterflies in his stomach right about then).

Shooting guard in question merely looked away, shaking his fist –now with two fingers stretched out- in front of the point guard before making his way to the back of the Rickshaw.

(Apparently the butterflies decided that they wanted to throw a party). Takao couldn't help the grin spreading on his face as he spied the light dusting of pink on the others ears. He laughed. "Eeh, what's this I hear about being honest?" he teased, riding the bike.

"Shut up" the taller teen snapped.

"Haha! …You're right though" the raven began again, his smile bright. "I _probably_ won't let that happen"

"'Probably'?"

He turned just enough for his partner to see, smirking this time. "Cause Shin-chan's a pain to deal with sometimes" He laughed when he heard sputtering from behind him, pedalling faster as they went slightly uphill.

"..ry" the green haired teen muttered, and Takao once again turned to face him. "Hm? What was that Shin-chan?" he asked, his attention focused on his partner as he paused at the stoplight.

Midorima only turned away again, not quite hiding the blush on his cheeks.

"I'm Sorry"


End file.
